


The Hunger Games

by Carry44



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry44/pseuds/Carry44
Summary: Básicamente, es mi versión de los juegos del hambre con los personajes de Raven Cycle. Me baso en la historia original, cambiando algunas cosas, no será estrictamente apegada a la historia.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 1





	The Hunger Games

Panem. Día de la Cosecha.

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el poco viento que soplaba y el ciervo comía del suelo sin advertir de la presencia de dos humanos a unos metros de él.

Adam tensó el arco, exhaló y disparó.

-¡Mierda!-La flecha pasó justo por debajo del cuello del animal, advirtiéndolo del peligro y huyendo rápidamente.

-Relájate, estas muy nervioso, no es normal que falles en tiros como ese-Blue era su amiga desde siempre, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se habían conocido. Se pasaban los días cazando en el bosque, él los mataba con su arco y luego Blue los abría y despedazaba con su cuchillo para compartir el premio.

-Este día me tiene nervioso-Se puso de pie derrotado, imaginando la respuesta de su padre por llegar a casa sin comida.

-Lo sé- Blue también comenzó a reunir sus cosas-Deberíamos volver

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hacia el límite con el distrito, quedaban dos horas para el comienzo de la cosecha, no había nadie en las calles a excepción de los agentes de seguridad que montaban el escenario y realizaban toda clase de preparativos para la ceremonia.

-Bueno, nos vemos después- Se despidió Blue al llegar a su casa

-Nos vemos-Respondió Adam

Adam repasó en su mente todas las posibilidades que tenía de salir seleccionado, además de las 16 veces que debe estar su nombre en la tómbola había pedido canasta de comida y recursos 35 veces, así que tenía 51 posibilidades de salir seleccionado, Blue en cambio solo tenía 16 veces su nombre, su madre y sus tías nunca le permitieron cambiar recursos. Para Adam esa no era una opción, su padre le exigía que lo hiciera.

-Hola mamá-Dijo al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a su madre en la cocina

-¿Qué trajiste?-Se apresuró a preguntar

-Nada, no logré cazar-Respondió agotado

-A tu padre no le gustará nada-Dijo en advertencia

El padre de Adam trabajaba los días que no estaba ebrio en la mina del distrito, a veces Adam lo reemplazaba en sus turnos, pero siempre que podía evitaba hacerlo, prefería estar en el bosque cazando, así que su padre le exigía siempre llegar con comida y recursos, cuando la caza estaba buena Adam podía cambiar carne por pan o incluso dinero en el mercado. Pero los días malos, donde no llegaba con comida se iba a dormir con el estómago vació y la cara llena de moretones.

***

Cada año los jóvenes entre 12 y 18 años se reunían para el día de la cosecha, donde se seleccionaban al azar dos tributos que debían participar de los juegos del hambre. Los juegos se celebrarán como recordatorio de la derrota a la revolución del distrito 13, así que cada año los distritos deben regalar dos jóvenes como tributos para combatir a muerte en los juegos del hambre.

Blue se despidió de su madre y sus tías para unirse al grupo de niñas que caminaban al lugar de la cosecha, con la miraba buscaba a Adam, pero no lograba visualizarlo entre tanta gente. A Blue siempre le parecía extraño la cantidad de gente que se reunía para estas cosas, por lo general las calles del distrito 12 estaban vacías y la poca gente que caminaba por ella lo hacía buscando algo para comer.

Cuando llegó a su puesto pudo ver a Adam junto con los chicos, Adam le respondió con una sonrisa amarga, tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla y otro más oscuro en la nariz debajo de sus ojos.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Blue volteó su mirada al escenario para encontrarse con Effie Trinket la escolta del distrito 12, lista para comenzar con la selección- ¡Nos reunimos todos para comenzar con una nueva selección de tributos para la septuagésima cuarta versión de los juegos del hambre!

Un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta para la abertura de Effie, pero Effie no dejo que esto la desconsolara, ya estaba acostumbrada a tales respuestas del distrito.

-Como es costumbre, comenzaremos viendo un video recordatorio de la importancia de esta tradición- Effie se movió hacia un lado para dejar espacio a la pantalla que estaba detrás de ella, donde comenzó la reproducción de un video de la derrota del distrito 13 hace 74 años, se mostraban bombardeos y disparos indiscriminados hacia la gente y el mismo distrito.

Al termino del video se escucharon los aplausos solitarios de Effie, quien se veía muy emocionada.

-Bueno, ahora procedemos a lo que todos estamos esperando-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro- Como siempre, las damas primero.

Effie se acercó a una pecera de vidrio que contenía papeles doblados con los nombres de las posibles tributos, revolvió los papeles con su mano lentamente por unos segundos, hasta decidirse por uno, lo sacó y volvió al micrófono para leerlo.

-Blue Sargent- Dijo con seguridad

Al comienzo, Blue pensó que había sido una mala broma de su cerebro, que escuchó su nombre solo del nerviosismo que le provocaba todo, pero al ver que las chicas se volteaban a verla y tenían esa mirada de compasión en sus ojos, se convenció que no había sido su mente. Effie había dicho su nombre y sería tributo para los juegos del hambre. Obligó a sus pies a moverse, mientras a los lejos escuchaba la voz de Effie “Ven, niña, ven” apurándola para subir al escenario. Solo cuando subió al escenario y Effie le indicó donde pararse levantó la mirada para buscar a su madre, quien estaba con sus dos tias, Persephone y Cala, su madre estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero en alto, Blue podía sentir la fuerza que ella le proyectaba y eso le ayudo para no caer en ese mismo momento. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que Effie la había dejado para seleccionar al tributo masculino.

-Adam Parrish-

En ese momento Blue recordó las 51 veces que estaba el nombre de su amigo en aquel frasco, sintió pena por los dos, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio por no tener que enfrentar todo sola.

-Oh-Soltó Effie al ver el rostro de Adam al subir al escenario, claramente no se esperaba que uno de sus tributos ya tuviera el rostro destrozado antes de comenzar los juegos.

Effie tomó las manos de ambos y anunció- ¡Ya tenemos nuestros tributos! ¡Que la suerte siempre esté de vuestro lado!

Con esto, agentes de seguridad se llevaron a Blue y Adam dentro del edificio del Alcalde, se les permitía un momento para despedirse de sus familias antes de abordar el tren hacia el capitolio.

Los dejaron en una habitación a la espera de que sus familias llegaran para despedirse, pero no pasaron dos minutos antes de que Maura, la madre de Blue entrara directamente a abrazar a su hija.

-Estoy bien mamá-Dijo Blue más para ella misma que para su madre

-Lo sé- Respondió Maura sin soltarla

Sin importarles la regla de que los familiares pasaban de a uno entraron las dos tías de Blue.

-Debes ganar Blue-Le ordenó Cala- Es cuestión de estrategia-Blue asintió, sin poder evitar mover su vista había Adam, quien estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros, solo

-Lo intentaré

-No dejes que te cambien Blue-Persephone le acarició el cabello suavemente, su tía había ganado los juegos hace varios años atrás, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado como lo había logrado, siempre pensó que era demasiado doloroso pedirle recordar ese tiempo.

Los agentes de seguridad golpearon la puerta, dando a entender que el tiempo se estaba acabando

-Estaremos contigo en cada paso -Su madre le dio un beso en la frente-Puedes ganar-Le recordó

Maura abrazó con fuerza a Blue, luego se unieron Cala y Persephone.

-Se ha terminado el tiempo-Anunció el agente

Las cuatro deshicieron el abrazo para dar media vuelta y disponerse a salir de la habitación, antes de salir Persephone de acercó a abrazar a Adam y luego siguió a Maura y Cala.

Blue no le preguntó a Adam sobre la ausencia de sus padres, suponía que a Adam no le sorprendía.

El mismo agente se seguridad los acompañó al tren que debían abordar, dentro los esperaba Effie.

-¡Pasen, pasen!

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos con al entrar, no se habían esperado tanto lujo en un tren

-Como pueden ver desde ahora tienen todo el lujo que quieran, nos encargamos de que no les falte nada ¿No es genial?

Adam y Blue se miraron en silencio, no esperaban que Effie sintiera compasión por ellos, pero tampoco se esperaban que los tratara con lujos.

Pasaron dos días dentro del tren camino al capitolio, donde Effie les pedía ver videos de los juegos anteriores para que así se inspiraran y formularan estrategias, aunque se los pedía sin mucho ánimo, estaba claro que ella no tenía esperanza en ninguno de los dos.

El día en que llegaron al capitolio Effie se encontraba particularmente nerviosa.

-Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar ¡Deberían estar más felices! -Les dijo Effie al notar verles las caras antes de bajar del tren-¡Durante este periodo tendrán una vida de reyes!

-Sí, y moriremos asesinados ante los ojos de todo el país-Respondió Blue, harta la actitud de Effie.

Adam le dio una mirada impresionado, él no tenía intenciones de morir.

El resto del día se la pasaron junto con el equipo de estética, quienes eran los encargados de dejarlos presentables para su primera actividad: El desfile de tributos.

En el desfile se presentan todos los tributos ante el país, usando algo que represente a cada distrito. Effie les había dicho que era una buena oportunidad para impresionar a los patrocinadores, quienes les podrían ayudar dentro de los juegos, pero Blue y Adam no entendían como podrían impresionar a alguien con esos atuendos.

Se subieron a su carroza esperando a que el show comenzara.

-Muestren una sonrisa-Les dijo Effie sonriendo ella misma. –Blue y Adam no se molestaron en hacerle caso alguno.

La carroza dio un brusco movimiento y comenzó a seguir a la carroza del frente. Pasaron por un amplio pasillo, bajo las miradas y aplausos de miles de personas del capitolio, que gritaba por ellos, Blue y Adam solo se dedicaban a mirar todo con extrañeza y desconfianza.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un sector principal, la carroza se detuvo y un hombre alto y con gracia se levantó a hablar. En ese momento todo el público guardó silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Dijo levantando sus brazos con alegría-¡Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a las septuagésima cuarta versión de los juegos del hambre!- El público se respondió con gritos de alegría y emoción-¡Bienvenidos también los tributos, que nos regalan su valentía y honor!- Dijo esta vez mirando a los tributos que estaban debajo de él- ¡Les deseo felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestro lado!

El presidente del Capitolio era Colin Greenmantle, se sabía poco de él, además de que era extravagante, se decía que le gustaba coleccionar cosas extrañas, pero no nadie sabía que era eso “extraño”, disfrutaba con mucho entusiasmo los juegos del hambre, para él no había nada más divertido que jóvenes luchando por sus vidas.

Ante sus dichos el público mostró su emoción con gritos y aplausos, luego las carrozas comenzaron a moverse para terminar con el desfile.

Al día siguiente les correspondía el primer día de entrenamiento antes de los juegos. Todos los tributos podían entrenar con toda clase de armas, además de aprender otras habilidades útiles de supervivencia.

-¿Ves? Esta planta tiene las hojas más puntiagudas, es lo que la diferencia de esta-Blue le mostraba a Adam algunos datos para identificar plantas venenosas de otras.

-Mierda Blue, se ven iguales-Dijo Adam tomando las plantas para examinarlas, algo frustrado, pero dispuesto a aprender la diferencia, estaba seguro de que le sería muy útil en los juegos.

-Hola-De la nada, un chico de su edad se acercó a saludarlos-Ustedes son del 12 ¿no? -Me llamo Gansey-Dijo extendiendo su mano en saludo

Blue y Adam lo miraron con extrañeza ¿Qué hacia un chico del distrito 1 saludándolos?

-Soy Blue y él es Adam-Respondió con algo de desconfianza Blue

-Están estudiando las plantas venenosas ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías enseñarme? Puedo enseñarte a hacer nudos in desarmables a cambio

Eso les pareció aún más extraño ¿Por qué un chico del distrito 1 quería ayudarlo?

-¿Por qué quieres nos quieres ayudar? Somos tus enemigos-Le espetó Adam

-Oh no-Respondió Gansey sorprendido- ¿Enemigos? No no, solo son chicos que tuvieron la misma mala suerte que yo- Gansey al ver que no obtenía respuesta prosiguió- Si ninguno de nosotros matara a alguien, nadie tendría que morir ¿no?

La lógica de Gansey era muy simple, pero aun así no podían creer que les estuviera diciendo eso.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar Blue respondió.

-Bueno, esta es una planta venenosa, se ve muy linda, pero su néctar te matará en minutos-Le dijo mostrándole una flor rosada

-¡Oh!

A Adam le costaba confiar en extraños tan fácilmente, por lo que simplemente se fue a caminar por la sala y observar a los demás tributos. Habían muchos profesionales que se prepararon durante toda su vida para participar de los juegos, pero Adam era muy observador y tenía confianza en poder descubrir debilidades de muchos de ellos.

Se quedó viendo a un chico del distrito 2 que entrenaba dentro de una sala donde simulaban ataques directos, el chico utilizaba dos espadas cortas como armas, era muy ágil utilizándolas, Adam supuso que era uno de los profesionales. Continuó observando los movimientos del chico para descubrir algún punto débil, pero para su mala suerte el simulador terminó y no le dio más tiempo de observación.

El chico guardó sus espadas en su espalda, en una funda en forma de X y salió de la sala, donde lo esperaba un chico rubio muy emocionado.

-Woow ¡Ronan eso fue magnifico! - Le dijo el chico

-No te emociones tanto, fenómeno-Le respondió, abrazándolo por arriba de los hombros y luego se alegaron de ahí.

Adam se quedó parado unos segundos más, reflexionado sobre las habilidades de aquel chico y como eran muy superiores a las suyas, debía prepararse mucho más si quería ganar los juegos.

Luego de unos días de entrenamiento faltaba la última actividad antes de entrar a los juegos, las entrevistas personales. Esta era una oportunidad para mostrarse ante el público y sorprender a los patrocinadores.

GANSEY

-¡Bienvenidos a la septuagésima versión de los juegos de hambre!- Anunció Caesar, el público lo recibió entre gritos y aplausos-¡En unos momentos tendremos a todos los tributos aquí! ¡¿Están emocionados?!-El público seguía gritando y aplaudiendo en respuesta a Caesar

-Sé que todos están muy emocionados, así que les presentaré a nuestro primer invitado del distrito 1, con ustedes ¡Richard Campell Gansey III!

Gansey subió al escenario como si estuviera acostumbrado a las luces y los gritos de la audiencia, sonreía de una manera encantadora, solo con esa sonrisa ya tenía a la mitad del publico de su lado.

-¡Hola Caesar! Gusto en conocerte- Dijo estrechándole la mano

-¡Oh! Un joven con muy buenos modales-Bromeó Caesar, a lo cual el público también rió. Ambos se sentaron- Cuéntanos Gansey ¿Qué esperas de estos juegos? -Preguntó seriamente Caesar

-Oh Caesar, espero no morir-Sonrió, a lo que todo el público estalló en risas, incluyendo a Caesar.

-Educado y sincero-Rió Caesar- ¿Dices que estás preparado para ganar estos juegos?

-No, la verdad es que no, no podría ganar una pelea con ninguno de estos chicos

-¿Entonces cómo?-Preguntó Caesar curioso

-Espero que no nos matemos entre nosotros, si ninguno de nosotros estuviera dispuesto a matar, nadie tendría que morir-Afirmó Gansey

Gansey había crecido en el distrito 1, su padre era el alcalde del distrito, ello le trajo muchos privilegios durante toda su vida, pero para Gansey nunca fueron suficientes, él quería conocer el mundo, quería salir de esa burbuja y cuando más lo conocía menos le gustaba. No soportaba la indiferencia hacia los distritos más pobres y mucho menos soportaba la matanza sin sentido ¿Por qué deben pelear entre ellos si juntos podrían ser más fuertes? Al no estar dispuesto a pelear y prepararse para los juegos Gansey leía y estudiaba, se llenaba de historias donde hombres y mujeres encontraban su verdadero valor y alzaban sus voces contra un enemigo común. Para el, ese enemigo común era el capitolio.

Luego de los dichos de Gansey el auditorio quedó en completo silencio, después de varios segundos Caesar rio nervioso

-¡Es bromista también! ¿No Gansey?

-No, creo que esta matanza es innecesaria y está en nosotros detenerla- Dijo Gansey con una naturalidad propia de él.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música de fondo, que le dio a entender a Gansey que la entrevista había terminado

-Bueno amigos, lamentablemente el tiempo se terminó y debemos despedir a Gansey ¡Un aplauso para él! – Caesar cambió completamente su actitud y se levantó para despedir a Gansey, quien dio una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y se despidió.

Gansey bajó del escenario, pasando por al lado de todos los otros tributos, podía sentir las miradas sobre él, pero no se arrepentía de ninguno de sus dichos.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-Le espetó Blue, cuando Gansey estaba a su altura.

-Oh Blue ¡Hola! - Saludó al verla- Claro que sí ¿Tu no?

Gansey esperó amablemente a que Blue respondiera, pero al notar que no iba a decir nada prosiguió.

-A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta esta situación, y la solución es muy simple, solo que ninguno está dispuesto a tomarla, pues yo si estoy dispuesto, no le veo nada de malo- Sonrió-Que te vaya bien Blue- Dijo antes de despedirse y seguir su camino.

ADAM

El día de los juegos del hambre había llegado, todos los tributos estaban en posición para ser elevados a la arena de combate, los tubos comenzaron a subir hasta quedar en posición.

Adam buscó con la mirada a Blue, habían quedado de reunirse luego de comenzar los juegos, pero no podía encontrarla, debía procesar muchas cosas en ese momento. Al medio de todos los tributos estaba la Cornucopia, una estructura de hierro que marcaba el centro de la arena y estaba repleta de armas. Adam se sintió tentado a correr a tomar un arco, pero sabía que sería un mar de sangre y no le convenía estar en medio. Continuó buscando a Blue, pero se detuvo en el chico con la cabeza rapada que había visto entrenar con espadas, el chico se veía muy tranquilo en la espera de la cuenta regresiva, casi aburrido según Adam.

10

Debía concentrarse, conseguir una mochila con recursos y correr

9

Ya buscaría a Blue en el bosque

8

7

Respiró profundo

6

Buscar agua es lo primero

5

4

Cerró los ojos

3

Abrió los ojos

2

No morir

1

Un fuerte sonido marcó el inicio. Adam corrió hacía una mochila, sin ver a ninguna otra dirección, podía escuchar gritos y piel desgarrándose, él solo intentaba concentrarse en conseguir esa mochila. La tomó rápidamente y se dispuso a correr hacia el bosque cuando visualizó a Blue, que estaba quitándole un cuchillo a un cadáver y luego corrió hacia el bosque, Adam no lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de ella.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en alcanzarla a una distancia cercana.

-¡Blue!- Gritó para llamar su atención, Blue miró para atrás, asintió dándole a entender que sabía que iba detrás de ella, pero no detuvieron el ritmo, hasta estar lo más lejos posible de la Cornucopia.

Cuando ya no pudieron seguir corriendo se detuvieron a tomar aire.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Adam jadeando

-Sí, solo vi que alguien dejó esto en un cadáver-Respondió mostrando el cuchillo

Esperaron un momento más para descansar.

-¿Qué tiene la mochila?-Preguntó Blue, haciendo recordar a Adam que tenía una mochila.

\- No lo sé- Se la quitó y la abrió para revisar, había un saco de dormir, una cuerda, una botella sin agua, un alambre y fósforos

-Deberíamos buscar agua-Sugirió Blue, Adam asintió y guardó las cosas.

Cuando iban caminando escucharon los sonidos de la explosión del cañón, que marcaba la muerte de un tributo.

-Ocho-Dijo Adam al terminar las explosiones

-Menos de las que esperaba-Dijo Blue

Continuaron caminando en silencio, sabían lo que hacían, lo habían hecho miles de veces en el bosque cercano al distrito, cuando buscaban animales para cazar. Caminaron por horas sin éxito, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

-Creo que es mejor que busquemos un lugar para descansar-Sugirió Adam

-Supongo que sí-Dijo Blue- Subamos a ese árbol-Blue indicó un árbol con ramos robustas y frondoso, perfecto para ocultarse en las alturas.

Adam no era tan bueno para escalar arboles como Blue, así que dejo que ella subiera primero, así él podía pisar donde había pisado ella e imitar sus movimientos. Llegaron a una rama grande donde cupieron los dos sentados, se amarraron con la cuerda que estaba en la mochila y se dispusieron a descansar.

En ese momento sonó una música y se pudo ver una proyección en el cielo con el mensaje “Los caídos” seguido por imágenes de los tributos que habían muerto ese primer día.

La chica del distrito 1, la chica del distrito 3, la chica del distrito 7, el chico del distrito 8, la chica del distrito 9, la chica del distrito 10 y ambos del distrito 11.

-Al parecer no les gustó la idea de Gansey-Susurró Blue, a lo que Adam rió

-Solo es un chico rico intentando ser revolucionario- Espetó Adam

-Pues a mí me pareció sincero

-Claro que sí, se interesó en tus plantas, a cualquiera que se interese en tus plantas le creerías-Bromeó

-Idiota- Rió Blue, pegándole un manotazo en el hombro

Durante la noche un ruido despertó a Adam, intentó visualizar de que se trataba y vio a un grupo de 3 tributos que se preparaban para dormir no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, lo que llamó la atención de Adam fue el arco que uno de ellos llevaba.

-Blue-Dijo, despertando a su amiga

-¿mmhm?

-Mira-Dijo señalando al grupo de tributos

-Tienen un arco

-¿Y qué?-Para Blue, ellos estaba seguros ahí y no podrían verlos

-Quiero conseguirlo-Adam lo pensó mejor y se corrigió-Debo conseguirlo

Blue lo pensó por un instante y respondió

-Bien, esperemos que se duerman

Esperaron con paciencia durante un tiempo, para su suerte ninguno de ellos se mantuvo despierto para vigilar. En silencio, se movieron entre ramas de árboles hasta llegar a un árbol por encima de ellos, bajaron por el mismo árbol hasta la rama más cercana, según los cálculos de Adam podría alcanzar el arco que estaba apoyado al tronco del árbol, por lo que se sentó en la rama y luego bajo su cuerpo había atrás, afirmándose con las piernas en la rama, no le costó tomar el arco de la punta y subir con él, se lo pasó a Blue, ahora debía conseguir el carcaj con flechas.

Sacó el alambre de la mochila y comenzó a hacer un gancho bastante grueso, para que soporte el peso del carcaj, luego lo amarró a la cuerda. Volvió a bajar su cuerpo, mientras que Blue afirmaba sus piernas en la rama del árbol. Bajó lentamente la cuerda hacia el carcaj que estaba en el suelo, arriba de la cabeza de uno de los chicos, la enganchó en la correa y comenzó a subirla. El chico se movió un poco, pero Adam no se detuvo y continuó subiendo la cuerda muy lentamente, finalmente logró obtener el carcaj, se lo alcanzó a Blue y subió.

Ambos sonrieron ante su hazaña y escaparon de allí.

TODOS

Adam y Blue despertaron con la luz del sol, recogieron sus cosas y continuaron su búsqueda de agua, para su suerte en un árbol cercano encontraron manzanas, comieron una y las otras las guardaron en la mochila.

Caminaron durante dos horas, siguiendo las pistas de la tierra húmeda y el moho en árboles, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago, donde se refrescaron y tomaron agua.

-Deberíamos aprender el camino – Dijo Blue, a lo que Adam asintió

De pronto escucharon hojas romperse, lo que los alteró en el instante a levantarse, en segundos Adam tomó su arco y lo tensó en la dirección donde venía el ruido y Blue sacó su cuchillo, lista para defenderse.

-wow wow tranquilos-Dijo Gansey apareciendo entre las hojas de los arboles con las manos arriba- No queremos hacerles daño-Aseguró

Detrás de él aparecieron dos chicos, Adam los reconoció de los entrenamientos, era el chico rapado de las espadas y el chico rubio que lo estaba esperando. El primero también mantenía posición de batalla, con sus dos manos atrás, listo para desfundar sus espadas.

-¿Gansey?

-Hola Blue, Adam- Saludó. El ambiente continuaba algo denso, ni Adam ni Ronan había relajado su postura de batalla- Ronan, por favor- Le dijo Gansey, lentamente Ronan fue soltando sus espadas y relajó su postura, ante esto Adam hizo lo mismo. -Veo que encontraron agua ¿Les molesta? - Preguntó, haciendo un ademán para que lo dejaran pasar a beber agua.

Blue y Adam los miraron tomar agua y refrescarse con escepticismo, aún no confiaban mucho en ellos.

-Ahhhhhhh necesitaba mucho esto-Dijo el chico rubio luego de beber litros y litros de agua- Lo siento, no me había presentado antes, soy Noah

-Blue, y él es Adam

-Gansey nos habló de ustedes-Dijo Noah con naturalidad

-¿Así?- Respondió Blue sorprendida

-Sí, dijo que son buenas personas

-Ey, vamos, estoy aquí- Dijo Gansey levantándose- Y que dicen ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?

-¿Unirse a ustedes?-Preguntó Blue algo indignada, por supuesto que el niño rico creía tener mejores opciones que ellos dos

-Estamos bien así, gracias-Respondió Adam con cordialidad

-Oh no, no me malentiendan- Se apresuró a decir Gansey- No es que crea que no pueden sobrevivir, es que creo que será mejor si estamos todos juntos

-¿Y qué pasará cuando seamos los últimos y solo pueda ganar uno?-Preguntó Adam

-El más lento pierde-Respondió Ronan, atrayendo la mirada de todos, ya sea por su respuesta o por qué fue lo primero que había salido de su boca.

-Ronan- Le reprendió Gansey- Ninguno de nosotros levantará un arma contra ustedes – Aseguró, pero no fue suficiente para ninguno- Tienen mi palabra- Dijo levantando su mano derecha, como haciendo un juramento

Adam miró con desconfianza a Ronan quien le respondió con una media sonrisa, algo en él le llamaba la atención, no sabía si era su sonrisa afilada o sus ojos que eran todo caos. Estaba muy ensimismado tratando de descifrarlo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Blue

-Sabemos dónde hay una cueva-Les dijo Noah para convencerlos

Adam despertó de su trance y miró a Blue, asintiendo, prefería vigilar a Ronan de cerca.

-Bien, vamos con ustedes-Dijo Blue

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva tranquilamente, atentos de que nadie se acercara

-Deberíamos buscar comida-Dijo Noah que ya estaba hambriento

-Quizá en la noche nos llegue algo- Dijo Gansey.

-¿A qué te refieres con “que nos llegue algo”?- Le preguntó Blue

-De los patrocinadores-Respondió Gansey como si fuese obvio. La noche anterior un patrocinador, que probablemente era su padre, les había enviado sopa y pan- ¿A ustedes no les llegó nada? -Al ver la expresión de Blue, se apresuró en decir- Oh, lo siento, de segu--

-Shhhh- Les dijo Adam, deteniéndose

Todos quedaron en silencio, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que escuchaba Adam

-¡Abajo!- Gritó Ronan, cuando una bola de fuego les paso por encima de sus cabezas

Y como si hubiese aparecido de la nada un incendio estaba consumiendo el bosque por el norte y el oeste, comenzaron a correr hacia el sur, evadiendo las ramas de árboles que iban cayendo. Un árbol gigante les cortó el paso, obligándolos a cambiar de rápidamente de dirección, cada vez el ambiente se volvía más denso y las llamas no paraban de aparecer

Gansey iba primero, intentando descubrir la dirección correcta, luego iban Blue y Noah

-¡Por allá!- Gritó Noah, ayudando a Gansey

Un poco más atrás iba Adam y luego Ronan, que hacían lo posible por no perder de vista a los demás

-¡Cuidado!

Adam giró a su derecha, pero vio la bola de fuego demasiado encima, solo sintió un cuerpo que se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo

-¡Adam!- Gritó Blue

En ese momento muchos árboles cayeron, cortándoles el paso por completo

-¡Ronan!- Gritó Gansey- ¡¡Ronan!!

-¡Estamos bien!-Respondió Ronan- ¡Nos encontramos en la cueva!- Dijo, al ver el paso cerrado por completo- ¡Por aquí!- Le indicó a Adam

ADAM Y RONAN

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron en dirección opuesta, retrocediendo hacia el lago, el ambiente era tan denso que costaba respirar, pero mantuvieron el ritmo y lograron llegar al lago a salvo, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se lanzaron para cruzar al otro lado

Salieron del lago en la orilla opuesta, jadeando, tomándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento

-¿Crees poder llegar desde aquí? – Preguntó Adam, entre jadeos

-Lo veremos-Respondió Ronan y se levantó. Adam lo siguió

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, Adam no confiaba mucho en Ronan y Ronan lo sabía, aun que debía aceptar que el hecho de que lo haya salvado del fuego lo hacía dudar de su desconfianza

En ese momento sonó el cañón que indicaba la muerte de un tributo, ambos se miraron, imaginándose lo peor y automáticamente apuraron el ritmo

Trotaron durante varias horas, pero ya se estaban quedando sin energía

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Adam de repente.

Se detuvo, sacó su arco, lo tensó y disparó hacia un sector rocoso del lago, fue hasta allí pisando sobre las piedras y sacó su botín.

-Tsk-Resopló Ronan- Así que si sabes usar eso- Dijo apuntalo al arco

Adam, sin sentirse ofendido por el comentario sacó la flecha del pez, se lo tiró a Ronan y se dispuso a pescar otro.

Cuando volvió con un segundo pez Ronan había juntado ramas para hacer fuego e intentaba prenderlas con rocas. Adam lo observó por unos segundos, luego sacó un fosforo de la mochila y se lo ofreció, Ronan lo aceptó y prendió el fuego.

Cocieron los pescados y comieron

-¿Tú también piensas como Gansey?- Le preguntó Adam

-No- Dijo con seguridad- Gansey piensa lo mejor de las personas- Se tomó un tiempo para continuar, disfrutando del silencio- Pero estoy harto de esto

A Adam le sorprendió un poco su respuesta, a los chicos del distrito 2 los entrenan de pequeños para participar de los juegos y todos parecían orgullosos de eso

-Deberíamos seguir- Dijo Adam

Apagaron el fuego y continuaron su camino. Rodearon el lago por el sur, para retornar hacia la cueva donde los estarían esperando los demás, apuraron el ritmo, para evitar que se hiciera de noche antes de llegar.

De la nada, una chica se abalanzó contra Ronan desde un árbol, la chica parecía un animal salvaje, intentando morder a Ronan de alguna forma, Ronan luchaba para sacársela de encima, pero la chica estaba demasiado fuera de sí. Rápidamente, Adam lanzó una flecha que dio justo en el cuello de la chica, matándola al instante.

Ronan la lanzó hacia un lado, pero se sentía muy mareado, no podía moverse con libertad y su vista se volvía borrosa, apenas pudo escuchar el sonido del cañón muy lejano.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Adam agachándose hacía él.

Ronan no respondió, en parte porque se sentía demasiado mareado como para articular palabra alguna y en parte por el machete que pasó frente a él.

Un chico los había intentado atacar con un machete, Adam logó esquivarlo, pero Ronan no podía moverse, para su suerte el chico decidió ir a por Adam.

Adam quiso tomar su arco, pero no se había dado cuenta que al esquivar el ataque lo soltó y ahora estaba al lado de Ronan, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que el chico volvió a atacarlo con el machete, esta vez Adam rodó a un lado para esquivarlo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el machete quedó incrustado en la tierra, lo que le dio tiempo a Adam de levantarse, pero no tanto para ir en buscar de su arco porque el chico se interpuso en su camino y lo golpeó en la cara. Adam estaba acostumbrado a los golpes en la cara, debido a que su padre solía golpearlo cuando se enfadaba, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de aturdimiento que le producían.

El chico lo golpeó en el estómago y luego nuevamente en la cara. Ronan solo podía mirar como golpeaban a Adam, no lograba moverse y todo le daba vueltas, era como mil borracheras juntas.

Finalmente, el chico tomó a Adam del cuello y lo tumbó contra un árbol, ahogándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ronan intentó levantarse sin éxito, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar pudo tomar una de sus espadas desde su espalda, la desenfundó lentamente y la lanzó. Para su suerte, y la de Adam, la espada dio en la espalda del chico, cayendo y soltando a Adam en el acto

Adam cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, le llevó unos minutos lograrlo, pero cuando se sintió capaz se levantó, sacó la espada de la espalda del chico y, como no escuchó ningún cañón, volvió a enterársela en la espalda, cuando volvió a sacarla sonó el cañón que indicaba su muerte, entonces se acercó a la otra chica. Al llegar, sacó la flecha con la que la había matado y limpió las dos armas del resto de sangre, guardó su flecha y enfundó la espada de Ronan en la espalda de este. Por último, tomó su arco y ayudó a Ronan a levantarse.

Ronan era más alto y fornido que él, por lo que le costaba caminar con su peso, pero necesitaban alejarse de la orilla y buscar un lugar seguro, no sabía dónde estaba la cueva, pero esperaba que no se alejaran mucho del camino.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más con el peso de ambos, dejó caer.

-Mierda- Susurró Ronan, al menos ya podía hablar

-¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar Adam

-Tsk…yo debería preguntarte eso- Le espetó Ronan. Adam sonrió

-Gracias- Susurró. Sacó su botella de agua y se la ofreció a Ronan- Bebe

Ronan tomó agua como pudo, pero se sintió un poco mejor

-Era la chica del distrito 6, te debió haber drogado de alguna forma

Ronan no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo y dijo

-No sabes pelear

-¿Qué?

-Puedo enseñarte- Se burló

-Idiota

No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, pero se dieron cuenta que se habían dormido cuando el sol apareció entre las ramas de los arboles

-Ronan- Lo despertó Adam- Debemos seguir ¿Estas bien?

-Renacido- Respondió

Ambos se levantaron, Adam le pasó una manzana y se pusieron a caminar. Para sorpresa de Adam, llegaron en poco tiempo a la cueva

BLUE, CANSEY Y NOAH

En ese momento muchos árboles cayeron, cortándoles el paso por completo

-¡Ronan!- Gritó Gansey- ¡¡Ronan!!

-¡Estamos bien!-Respondió Ronan- ¡Nos encontramos en la cueva!

Las ramas incendiadas no dejaban de caer, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que confiar en que llegarían bien y seguir su camino.

Hacían lo posible para esquivar el fuego mientras se mantenían juntos, lo cual no era nada fácil con todo el humo, por eso es que no pudieron evitar el barranco. Cayeron rodando por casi 10 metros, pero al menos cuando dejaron de rodar ya no había fuego

-¿Están todos bien? –Se apresuró a preguntar Gansey

-Ayy creo que me rompí algo- Alegó Noah en tono de broma

-Estúpidos vigilantes- Dijo Blue mientras se limpiaba de las hojas y la tierra- Que creen que pueden tratarnos como basura

-¿Nos habremos desviado mucho Gansey?-Preguntó Noah levantándose

-No estoy seguro- Gansey se levantó a inspeccionar donde estaban. Si había algo en lo que era bueno era explorando y eso le había dado una muy buena capacidad de orientación- Creo que es por aquí

-Gansey detente-Advirtió Noah

Gansey hiso caso y se detuvo al instante

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó nervioso

-Hay un nido de abejas arriba tuyo- Dijo lentamente Noah, aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que la rama en la que estaba colgado había sufrido consecuencias del incendio y estaba por ceder.

Gansey era extremadamente alérgico a la picadura de abejas, había estado al borde de la muerte solo por la picadura de una, no quería averiguar qué pasaría si un enjambre completo caía sobre su cabeza.

-Solo debes salir de ahí- Dijo Blue

-Gansey es alérgico

-Oh

-Y esas no son abejar normales- Dijo Noah

La vez que Gansey había sufrido una picadura de abeja tenía 10 años, estaba en su distrito jugando con otros niños, en un momento Gansey se aburrió de compartir con esos niños, porque solo sabían jugar a matarse entre ellos, para Gansey eso no tenía sentido y mucho menos divertido, así que se alejó a leer alguna de las novelas épicas que tanto le gustaban, donde algún héroe vencía todas las adversidades y salvaba el mundo. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no notó a la enojada abeja picarlo en el tobillo, al sentir la picazón Gansey quiso espantar a la abeja, pero esta ya estaba agonizando en el pasto, de a poco comenzó a sentirse mal hasta quedar inconsciente en ese mismo lugar. Si ni hubiese sido por las influencias de su padre en el Capitolio Gansey hubiera muerto ese mismo día.

Esta vez no estaba en su distrito, no tenía a su padre y no recibiría ayuda del Capitolio

-Aléjate lentamente Gansey, sin asustarlas- Le dijo Blue

Gansey comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente, intentado pasar inadvertido para las abejas, pero al mismo tiempo debía alejarse rápidamente del punto donde caería el enjambre.

-No lo logrará-Susurró Noah

Noah no conocía a Gansey de hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, apenas se hicieron amigos el día en que llegó al Capitolio después de la cosecha. Noah estaba muy nervioso y asustado y fue Gansey quien le dio la confianza para enfrentar los juegos, fue él quien le dijo a Noah que llegaría un día en que no se matarían entre ellos y que solo de ellos mismos dependía detener el derramamiento de sangre. Noah no iba a dejar morir a Gansey, no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir la idea de un futuro sin muerte de personas inocentes, confiaba en la capacidad de Gansey de llegar a la gente y cambiarla, podía hacer que desconocidos se sintieran encantados con él y creyeran en él, era capaz de dar esperanza a las personas y eso, creía Noah, era justo lo que el país necesitaba. Esperanza de que las cosas iban a cambiar y Noah estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para que esa esperanza siga viva.

La rama cedió y el enjambre cayó

-¡Gansey!- Gritó Noah, corriendo rápidamente hacia él, y empujándolo en el acto.

Las abejas cubrieron el cuerpo de Noah, picándolo por todas partes. Blue tomó la rama donde había estado el enjambre que tenía un poco de humo, lo sopló para avivarlo, apareciendo una llama y la usó para espantar a las abejas de Noah.

Cuando las abejas abandonaron el cuerpo de Noah, Blue y Gansey se acercaron

-Noah, Noah- Llamó Gansey- vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien- Susurró

Blue se quedó callada, dejándoles un espacio de privacidad

-Gansey…-Logró articular Noah

-Aquí estoy- Le dijo tomándole la mano- Vas a estar bien Noah- Mintió

-Gansey…debes ganar…tu…debes ganar

-No, Noah, todos saldremos de aquí

Blue no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, se sintió triste e impotente, Noah no se merecía esto, nadie de ellos se lo merecía.

En ese momento se escuchó el cañon que anunciaba la muerte de un tributo

Entre lágrimas, Gansey dejó el cuerpo de Noah. Blue lo abrazó y lentamente lo movió hacia un lado. Se quedaron ahí hasta que la avioneta se llevó el cuerpo de Noah.

-Esto no es justo Blue, a personas como Noah no les debería pasar esto- Dijo Gansey con frustración- Todo en esto está mal

-Lo sé- Blue intentaba consolar a Gansey acariciándole el cabello, pero entonces algo en la mano de Gansey llamó su atención- Gansey- Dijo con urgencia- Te picaron

-¿Qué?- Gansey se miró la mano- Oh- Con toda la adrenalina y la tristeza no se había dado cuenta de la picadura de abeja en su mano, el veneno no tardaría en hacerle efecto y pronto moriría

Blue tomó la mano de Gansey, succionó con fuerza y escupió la sangre, repitió el proceso tres veces y luego se levantó a buscar alguna planta que les ayudara a detener el veneno.

Gansey la observaba en silencio atentamente, aunque también algo sorprendido

Blue volvió con una planta con puntas puntiagudas, la masticó y luego la puso en la picadura

-Esto absorberá el veneno, espero que sea suficiente, debemos conseguirte agua- Dijo levantándose

Gansey se le quedo mirando atónito

-Vamos Gansey, no puedes morir después de que Noah haya dado su vida para salvarte- Le espetó

Gansey se levantó y la siguió

Cuando llegaron a la cueva Gansey se sentó, derrotado, parte porque podía sentir el veneno quemándole por dentro y en parte por Noah

-Gansey- Le llamó Blue- Estas sudando- Se agachó a tomarle la temperatura- Tienes fiebre- Gansey no respondió- Iré a buscar agua, no te muevas

Por suerte, cerca de la cueva corría un hilo de agua entre las rocas, Blue juntó un poco en una hoja y se lo llevó a Gansey, tuvo que realizar varios viajes para que bebiera suficiente agua, le hizo masticar el fruto de una planta medicinal que le bajaría la fiebre y le cambiaba la planta de la mano cada una hora

-Gracias Blue- Dijo Gansey- No tienes que hacer esto

-Sí, si tengo- Respondió- Noah quería que vivieras

Gansey no respondió de inmediato, conmovido por el recuerdo de Noah

-Mi vida no vale más que las de él- Dijo por fin

-No, no vale más, pero por alguna razón él creyó que así era y debemos respetarlo- Gansey sonrió

-Cuéntame de ti Blue ¿Cómo son las cosas en el distrito 12? ¿Cómo es tu familia? -Blue se sentó a su lado, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían ahí, así que no le pareció mala idea conversar un rato

-Pues no está mal, vivo con mi madre y mis tías, tenemos dos cabras de las que hacemos queso para vender y Persephone hace pan, con eso más lo que cazamos, nos alcanza para vivir

-¿Cazan?

-Sí, Adam y yo solemos cazar en el bosque

-Oh- Gansey sabia las condiciones en las que se vivía en los distritos más alejados, pero tampoco se imaginaba que fuese tan extremo-¿Se conocen de hace mucho? ¿Tú y Adam?

-Sí, somos amigos de hace tiempo, ¿Y qué hay de tu y Ronan?

-Ah, también nos conocemos hace harto tiempo, suelo viajar con mi padre al distrito 2, mi padre hace negocios con el padre de Ronan- Respondió- Tiene una gran presión sobre el ¿Sabes? Su hermano mayor y su padre han ganado los juegos

-¿De verdad? – A Blue no le sorprendía, ellos se entrenaban para eso- Bueno, todos tenemos una gran presión

-¡oh! Si, lo sé, por favor no me malinterpretes, quiero decir…-Se detuvo sin encontrar las palabras exactas- Su padre lo ha preparado toda su vida para esto…y bueno…solo…

-Gansey- Lo detuvo- Lo entiendo

Al caer la noche, comenzó la música que anunciaba a los tributos caídos del día, el primero en salir fue Noah, del distrito 5, luego la chica del distrito 6 y por último el chico del distrito 10.

-Deberíamos intentar descansar-Dijo Blue- Seguro que Adam y Ronan harán lo mismo por esta noche

-Si…supongo que si

TODOS

Blue despertó con la sensación de que algo la estaba oliendo, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era un conejo, rápidamente lo espantó, arrepintiéndose en el acto, podría haber sido su desayuno.

-Mierda…-Susurró para sí. Se acercó a Gansey para despertarlo, pero notó que este estaba tiritando-¡Gansey! No no Gansey- Tenía fiebre y sudaba mucho

-¿Blue?-Dijo Gansey somnoliento- Estoy bien-Susurró volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

-¡No Gansey! ¡No te quedes dormido! - Revisó la picadura, se veía mal, había cambiado de color y la orilla se estaba volviendo negra, muy mala señal- Espera iré por más agua ¡No te duermas!

Blue fue por agua lo más rápido que pudo, también mojó su chaqueta para intentar bajar la temperatura de Gansey con eso. Al volver le puso su chaqueta mojada sobre la frente y le cambió las hojas de la mano

-¡Blue!- Escuchó la voz de Adam, lo que le produjo un gran alivio, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo- Me alegro de que estés bien- Le dijo Adam

Ronan entró a la cueva y fue directamente donde Gansey

-¡Ey! ¡Colega!- Lo zamarreó, al no ver mucha reacción de Gansey se volvió hacia Blue- ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!

-Lo picó una abeja- Dijo Blue con tristeza

-¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Gansey! ¡Escucha tienes que aguantar! ¡Gansey!- Le decía Ronan- Tus patrocinadores te pueden ayudar ¡Espabila!

-¿Blue?- Adam no entendía cuál era el gran problema

-Gansey es alérgico a la picadura de abeja- Le explicó- Tiene mucha fiebre, conseguí absorber un poco del veneno, pero al parecer no es suficiente ¡No sé qué más hacer! - Dijo frustrada

-Ey tranquila, estás haciendo todo lo que puedes- Dijo intentando tranquilizarla, luego observó a Ronan, se veía realmente preocupado por Gansey, entonces notó algo-¿Dónde está Noah?

Cuando Ronan escuchó las palabras de Adam se levantó y miró hacia todos lados, recordando de inmediato el sonido del cañón que escucharon cuando había cruzado el rio

-Salvó a Gansey de muchas abejas y…-Dijo Blue en un susurro

-¡¡Mierda!!- Gritó Ronan, golpeando la pared de la cueva para descargar su rabia

-¿Ronan?- Dijo Gansey despertando- Fue mi culpa…Noah…-Gansey no paraba de tiritar

-Eh colega, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa-Ronan rápidamente se agacho para ver a su amigo- No te pasará nada, podemos ayudarte- Inmediatamente se levantó y se plantó frente a Blue- Puedes ayudarlo ¿no? Con tus plantas y esas cosas-Ronan se veía casi desesperado por una respuesta positiva

-Yo…creo que no fue suficiente para detener el veneno…no sé…

En ese momento se escuchó la música que anticipaba un anuncio de parte de los organizadores de los juegos

-Atención tributos, atención, al anochecer habrá un festín en la cornucopia. Es un caso especial, todos necesitan algo y queremos ser anfitriones justos

-El antídoto- Dijo Ronan

-¡No! Ronan- Gansey había despertado e intentaba levantarse- No quiero que a ninguno de ustedes les pase algo- Logró decir

-No es tu decisión Gansey, iré por tu antídoto- Sentenció

Adam no lograba entender la determinación de Ronan para salvar a Gansey, después de todo solo uno podía ganar los juegos ¿Acaso Ronan pretendía que fuese Gansey?

-Puedo detener la fiebre y disminuir la propagación del veneno hasta que traigas el antídoto-Dijo Blue con convicción- No sé cuánto aguante, pero espero que sea el tiempo suficiente

Ronan la miró y asintió, luego se acercó a Gansey, poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Aguanta colega

-Ronan, no puedes ir…será un baño de sangre-Le rogó Gansey- No podría soportar perderte también

-Que vá, para esto he entrenado – Dijo levantándose dispuesto a irse

-Iré contigo- Anunció Adam- Tendremos más posibilidades si vamos los dos

Ronan se le quedó mirando, analizándolo. Era verdad que Adam sería de ayuda, sabia utilizar el arco, pero no quería ponerlo en peligro, aun que por alguna razón confiaba en él y sentía que si debía ir a luchar acompañado de alguien sería con él.

-Bien- Se limitó a responder- Aún tenemos tiempo, así que dinos como te podemos ayudar- Dijo dirigiéndose a Blue

-Necesito de estas plantas- Se apresuró en mostrarles - Y algo de comer

Ronan y Adam se fueron en busca de las plantas que Blue necesitaba, mientras que Blue se quedó con Gansey

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó acercándose a él

-No me gusta que hagan esto, Blue, no es justo- Dijo Gansey, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por controlar su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar de tiritar

-Lo sé, pero lo hacen porque ellos quieren, las personas hacen cosas extrañas por sus amigos

Blue cambiaba su chaqueta mojada de la frente de Gansey lo más seguido que podía, para su alivio Ronan y Adam no tardaron en llegar, por lo que pudo cambiar también la planta de la picadura y nuevamente darle néctar para la fiebre.

Cocinaron unas liebres, aunque Gansey no pudo comer mucho, se le veía algo mejor de ánimo. Cuando solo faltaban unas horas para el anochecer Ronan y Adam decidieron irse, debían encontrar un lugar donde tuvieran una vista a la Cornucopia sin exponerse demasiado

RONAN

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó Ronan.

Habían llegado a la Cornucopia una hora antes el anochecer y aprovecharon ese tiempo para buscar una buena vista desde la copa de un árbol que les permitiera observar todo desde las alturas. También aprovecharon ese tiempo para comer, así que esperaban que llegara la hora sentados en la rama de un árbol compartiendo una manzana.

-Creo que lo mejor es que cuando llegue el momento vayas por la medicina y yo te cubro desde aquí- Dijo Adam

-Tsk cobarde- Se burló Ronan- Solo no quieres recibir una paliza como la vez pasada

Adam se rio, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía de algo

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó- Sabes que llegará el momento en que más de uno de nosotros tendrá que morir

-Creo que Gansey puede cambiar esta mierda-Respondió

Adam no preguntó más, no sabía cómo pretendía Ronan que Gansey pudiese cambiar el sistema, en la opinión de Adam eso era mucho trabajo para solo una persona, pero tampoco se sintió con el ánimo de dudar de Ronan.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y el comienzo del festín se acercaba, Ronan se levantó, preparándose para bajar

-Bien, solo debes conseguir la medicina y nos vamos- Le recordó Adam a Ronan

-Sin matar a nadie- Dijo Ronan recordando las palabras de Gansey y comenzando a bajar del árbol

-Ronan- Llamó Adam- Sin morir- Le corrigió

Ronan rió

-Eso es tu trabajo

Bajó del árbol y se quedó en la orilla, escondido en un arbusto. De a poco la oscuridad iba ganando terreno al anaranjado del cielo. Ronan suspiró, concentrándose, estaba seguro de que no sería difícil luchar con los tributos que pudieran aparecer, no temía a eso, había entrenado toda su vida para matar personas, solo temía no llegar a tiempo para Gansey.

Cuando la oscuridad llenó el lugar una mesa apareció frente a la Cornucopia, en ella habían pequeños bultos, Ronan suponía que eran los regalos, continuó esperando algún movimiento, pero nadie salía de sus escondites

De primero, salió un grupo de 3 tributos, con esto dos tributos más salieron, entonces Ronan supo que debía salir, no podría permitir que alguno quisiera llevarse todos los paquetes. Cuando él salió los últimos dos tributos también salieron del escondite.

Corría hacia la mesa sin importarle la presencia de los demás, hasta que uno de ellos lo atacó con una lanza, pudo esquivarla a pesar de pasar junto a su rostro, cortando su mejilla, aunque solo había sido una distracción para que otro tributo lo atacara con una espada, de la que se tuvo que defender con sus propias espadas. No tuvo que defenderse mucho tiempo, ya que una flecha pasó a su lado dando en el hombro del chico, Ronan aprovecho la abertura y le cortó el cuello en el instante.

Continuó corriendo hacia la mesa, entonces la chica de su distrito le lanzó un cuchillo que lo obligó a detenerse, pero nuevamente cayó muerta producto de una flecha. Ronan siempre había entrenado solo y fue enseñado a luchar solo, por lo que tener un apoyo le resultaba desconcertante y excitante a la vez. Sonrió para sí mismo y corrió para alcanzar la mesa, los paquetes tenían los números de los distritos, Ronan tomó el que tenía el “1” grabado y lo amarró a su cinturón.

Inmediatamente al intentar volver tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de una espada, aprovecho su oportunidad y cortó la piel de los tobillos de su oponente, este inmediatamente cayó muerto, con una flecha en el cuello.

-¡Allí! ¡En ese árbol! ¡Actívala! -Gritó un tributo.

Ronan buscó con la mirada a quien se dirigía ese tributo y encontró a un chico escuálido que sostenía unos cables, cercano al bosque. Habían encontrado la posición de Adam, lo cual no era sorprendente, con todas las flechas que había lanzado era fácil deducir de donde provenían, pero no habían imaginado que decidieran atacar ese punto.

Corrió hacia el chico, con la intención de detener el ataque, cualquiera que fuese, pero no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando una explosión cubrió gran parte del bosque, incluyendo donde se escondía Adam.

Ronan quedó helado, habían explotado a Adam. En ese momento ocurrieron muchas cosas, unos tributos alcanzaron su paquete, otros más murieron a su alrededor y otro más quiso atacarlo, pero Ronan solo tenía ojos para uno. Sin esfuerzo alguno desgarró la garganta del tributo que se acercó y luego corrió en dirección del chico escuálido.

Al verlo acercarse, el chico retrocedió asustado, no tenía como defenderse, era un chico del distrito 3 que solo sabía de electrónica y pudo armar una bomba alrededor de la Cornucopia, pero para su mala suerte se había cruzado con Ronan.

Ronan lo atravesó con su espada en un movimiento, matándolo de inmediato, luego volvió su mirada a la explanada, buscando al chico del distritio 4 que había dado la orden. No lo encontró, de seguro ya había escapado. Limpió sus espadas y las guardó para correr en dirección donde debería estar el cuerpo de Adam.

Muchas veces su padre le dijo que no había razón para hacer amigos y mucho menos encariñarse con alguien. Solo podía sobrevivir uno y debía asegurarse ser él. Ronan se había acostumbrado a esa vida e incluso llegó a creerlo, pero conoció a Gansey e inevitablemente se hicieron amigos, y ahora había luchado junto a alguien más y le había gustado.

Ente los arboles caídos vio el cuerpo de Adam, que intentaba levantarse, rápidamente corrió hacia el

-¡Ey!- Lo llamó

Adam abrió sus ojos, pero no lograba enfocar bien, solo escucha un pito de alta frecuencia en su oído izquierdo, no escuchaba nada desde su oído derecho.

-¿Parrish? ¿Estás bien? -Volvió a llamar

Adam se veía mareado, intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas lo traicionaban, volvió a intentar pararse y volvió a caer, el pito no paraba, pero iba recuperando su vista de a poco.

Ronan no preguntó más y lo cargó en su espalda para irse de allí, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, lo bajó

-¡Eh! ¡Parrish! ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Ronan cuando lo dejó en el suelo

-No..no…no escucho de mi oído derecho- Soltó. A pesar de eso, creía que estaba bien, poco a poco el mareo iba pasando y su vista se estaba normalizando. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y observó a Ronan, tenía un corte en su mejilla, pero nada más que eso.

-¿La tienes?- Preguntó, Ronan le mostro el pequeño saquito con el número 1 en él.

-Vamos-Dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Puedes caminar?-Preguntó Ronan incrédulo, pero su respuesta fue cuando a Adam no le respondieron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer, si es que Ronan no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo.

Volvió a cargarlo en su espalda y caminó hacia la cueva.

TODOS

Al llegar Ronan bajó a Adam con cuidado y se acercó a Gansey y Blue

-¡Están aquí!-Dijo emocionada Blue

-Trajimos la medicina- Le dijo a Blue, mostrándole el saquito

Rápidamente, abrieron el saquito y sacaron una aguja, Blue no lo dudo y le inyectó el contenido a Gansey en el brazo

-Ahora solo podemos esperar- Dijo, luego mirando a Adam preguntó- ¿Adam está bien?

-Hubo una explosión cerca de él, esta mareado y…-Se detuvo antes de seguir- Perdió la audición del oído derecho

-Oh- Dijo triste Blue- Eso no le va a gustar…-Susurró, pensando en lo útil que le eran sus oídos a Adam cuando cazaba- Es mejor que todos descansemos ahora

Todos durmieron durante horas, ni siquiera hicieron guardia, pero cuando despertaron no había sol

-Aún está oscuro-Dijo Blue

-Ya deben querer que termine- Ronan no había logrado dormir mucho, así que se dedicaba a vigilar junto con Adam, que tampoco pudo dormir después de sentirse mejor

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Gansey despertando

-¡Gansey! ¿Estás bien? -Se acercó Blue

Gansey se miró la mano, casi no había rastro de la picadura y tampoco se sentía afiebrado

-Creo que sí-Sonrió

-Me alegra que estés bien, monstruo- Le dijo Ronan

-Gracias-Dijo con sinceridad Gansey- A ambos- Rectificó mirando a Adam, quien le respondió con un asentimiento

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la Cornucopia-Anunció Adam- Estoy de acuerdo con Ronan, tengo la sensación de que está por terminar

Ninguno quiso preguntar qué significaba eso, porque todos sabían la respuesta, solo se levantaron y se prepararon para ir

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando Gansey y Blue conversaban, pero solo compartían cosas banales como: “Está haciendo frio” “Sí” o “que silencio”.

-Esperen- Dijo Ronan- ¿Escuchan algo?

Todos se detuvieron a poner atención al entorno, pudieron escuchar el ruido como de una embestida, de repente vieron unos ojos amarillos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad

-¡Corran!- Gritó Gansey, de inmediato todos corrieron en dirección contraria, pero los animales eran más rápidos y no tardaron en acortar la distancia considerablemente, pronto los alcanzarían.

Era un muto de una mezcla entre oso y lobo, con un hocico grande y lleno de dientes, en cuatro patas tenía el porte de cualquiera de ellos y sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, llenos de locura.

Casi llegaban al prado donde estaba la Cornucopia, pero el animal los alcanzaría antes, Ronan se detuvo, desfundó sus espadas y gritó

-¡Sigan! ¡Lo detendré!

-¡No! ¡Ronan!- Gansey no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a otro de sus amigos, aunque supiera que Ronan tendría mejor posibilidades contra ese animal que el mismo. Blue lo arrastró a seguir corriendo y la visión de este acercándose a toda velocidad lo convenció a seguir su camino

Ronan lo esperó en posición de batalla, cuando el muto se abalanzó para atacarlo lo esquivó hacia un lado y le enterró una de sus espadas en el cuello, pero el cuello del animal era demasiado grueso para que solo una espada le infringiera un daño mortal. El muto lo derribó y Ronan tuvo que luchar con el hocico del animal para no ser devorado en ese instante, le enterró su segunda espada en el cuello, el animal gruñó enojado, pero aun así no caía, con su pata arañó a Ronan en el brazo, limitando los movimientos de este. En ese momento el animal volvió a gruñir de dolor, una flecha le había llegado al cuello, y cuando volvió su enorme cabeza para ver de dónde venía el ataque una segunda flecha le llegó justo en el ojo, el animal se tambaleó y cayó muerto.

Ronan se levantó rápidamente y recuperó sus espadas, Adam se le acercó

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó

-Sí- Dijo Ronan agitado- No deberías haberlo hecho

-Oye, es mi trabajo mantenerte vivo- Le dijo sonriendo. Ronan también sonrió, pero el alivio no les duró mucho, ya que se escucharon gritos de mas mutos junto con el ruido de una embestida. Adam recuperó sus flechas y corrieron hacia la Cornucopia

Cuando llegaron al prado vieron a Gansey y Blue que estaban arriba de la Cornucopia

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Les gritó Blue

Un tributo atacó a Ronan por la espalda con una gran lanza, pero Ronan fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el ataque con una de sus espadas. Cuando Adam quiso ayudarlo un cuchillo se enterró en su muslo, obligándolo a caer, debido a que solo escuchaba por el lado izquierdo no pudo advertir de la chica que se abalanzó con otro chuchillo por la derecha, pudo detenerla interponiendo su arco entre ellos.

La chica tenía una fuerza increíble y el cuchillo que afirmaba cada vez se acercaba más a su cuello, si no fuera por el muto que la agarró y la arrastró varios metros, Adam estaría muerto.

Con la llegada de los mutos Ronan y el chico del distrito 4 dejaron de pelear para correr a la Cornucopia, Gansey y Blue los ayudaron a subir. Adam subió con más dificultades, debido al cuchillo en su muslo.

Una vez todos estuvieron arriba el chico del distrito 4 tomó a Gansey fuertemente por atrás y lo amenazó con un cuchillo en el cuello

-¡Gansey!- Gritó Blue. Adam sacó su arco y lo apuntó directamente, Ronan por su parte se puso en posición de batalla

-Vamos, puedo matarlo antes de que se acerquen a matarme a mí- Les advirtió- Me da igual como lo decidan, pero dos de ustedes deben bajar de aquí- Al ver que nadie respondió a su solicitud, insistió- ¡Vamos! ¡Lo mataré! - Volvió a amenazar

Ronan hiso el ademan de correr hacia Gansey, pero el chico cortó parte del cuello de Gansey, donde ahora caía un hilo de sangre

-Sin acercarse- Advirtió

-Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto- Dijo Gansey- No tenemos que matarnos entre todos

-¡Cállate! –Dijo desesperado- ¡Ya no tiene caso! ¡Todos vamos a morir! -Comenzó a delirar, caminando hacia atrás, con Gansey aun atrapado. Ronan volvió a acercarse, temiendo que se lanzara con Gansey a los mutos-¡Atrás! ¡Les dije que no se acercaran!

-Adam…-Le susurró Blue

Adam, que no había bajado su arco en ningún momento, disparó, justo en el ojo del chico. La fuerza con la que llegó la flecha lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás, cayendo de la Cornucopia. Ronan corrió para afirmar a Gansey antes de verse arrastrado hacia abajo.

El chico fue devorado por los mutos que aún estaban debajo, segundos después se escuchó el cañón que anunciaba su muerte.

Entonces quedaron los cuatro arriba, los últimos cuatro sobrevivientes de los juegos.

-Felicidades tributos- Dijo la misma voz que había anunciado del festín- Son los últimos sobrevivientes, ahora solo uno de ustedes puede ser coronado. Que la suerte siempre este de vuestro lado

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo proceder, solo uno de ellos podría sobrevivir, pero ninguno era capaz de matar al otro. Adam se sentó, derrotado, se sacó el cuchillo del muslo y lo lanzó, demasiado frutado como para hablar.

Blue no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas, le sorprendió lo mucho que la afectaba tener que separarse de personas que había conocido hace tan poco, incluso sabiendo que no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo, no había podido evitar el crear un lazo con ellos. Lloró por lo injusto y triste que era.

Ronan en cambio había entrenado toda su vida para ganar los juegos, su padre y su hermano mayor lo habían hecho y le resultaría muy fácil ganar. Gansey no lucharía contra él, Blue no sería problema y Adam que podría darte combate estaba herido, solo debía ganar. Miró a Gansey, pero no vio vacilación en sus ojos, él no estaba dispuesto a matar a nadie, como siempre lo dijo, nunca estuvo dispuesto a matar y ahora tampoco. Ronan creía en él y estaba harto de su vida de combate, así que eligió seguir el camino de su amigo

-¡Que les den por culo!- Gritó al aire- ¡Hijos de puta!-Se descargó y luego se sentó.

-Ronan tiene razón-Dijo Gansey-Nos han obligado toda nuestra vida a hacer lo que ellos quieren, pero esta vez no, yo no voy a matar a nadie, no estoy de acuerdo, no mancharé mis manos con sangre de mis amigos- Y se sentó, con más gracia de la esperada de alguien al borde de la muerte

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo haré- Dijo Blue con convicción

Ronan lanzó sus espadas, en señal de que tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir matando.

-Supongo que moriremos esperando entonces- Dijo Adam, pero no lanzó su arco, quien sabe si aparecían más mutos.

Luego de unas horas, donde conversaron tranquilamente de sus vidas y escucharon a Ronan silbar una canción demasiado extraña para ellos, volvió a aparecer la voz

-Atención, Atención-Los cuatro quedaron en silencio de inmediato-Damas y Caballeros, les presento a los ganadores de la septuagésima cuarta versión de los juegos del hambre.

En ese momento un avión comenzó a descender, Gansey y Blue se abrazaron de felicidad y Ronan ayudó a Adam a levantarse. Habían ganado y lo más importante es que nunca apuntaron sus armas entre ellos.

***

Al día siguiente los esperaba una entrevista televisada con Caesar, antes de volver a sus distritos. Los cuatro estaban esperando en una sala para salir

-El Capitolio no está contento Gansey- Dijo Adam- Mostramos una debilidad en el sistema

-Mostramos una fuerza en las personas- Le corrigió Gansey

-Eso es lo que ellos quien destruir, encontrarán una forma de acabar con nosotros- Adam y Gansey habían tenido esa discusión varias veces en el día, Adam era de la idea de mantener el perfil bajo desde ahora, estaba seguro que el Capitolio había puesto un blanco sobre sus cabezas y no dejaría que cuatro chicos destruyeran el sistema, pero Gansey era demasiado sincero consigo mismo y con sus creencias y no iba a mentir sobre ello.

-No podemos dar vuelta atrás Adam, estamos vivos gracias a nosotros, no gracias a la bondad del Capitolio

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un guardia los escoltó al escenario. Durante la entrevista Caesar no mencionó el tema de como lograron ganar, solo decía cosas triviales como “Oh y ese momento en que ayudaron a Gansey con la picadura de abeja ¡Fue muy emocionante!” o “Creo que hicieron buenos lazos” hasta que mencionó la muerte de Noah

-Bueno, quiero preguntarles por algo muy doloroso- Pudo la mano en la pierna de Blue, que estaba a su lado, en un gesto de apoyo- Todos nos emocionamos mucho cuando su amigo Noah murió, salvando a Gansey

El público suspiró, recordando el momento. Esta vez, fue Blue quien respondió

-Nosotros también nos emocionamos, siempre es emocionante cuando alguien da su vida para salvar la de un amigo

-Sí, te entendemos, es una pena, pero nos alegra que este jovencito se haya salvado ¿no amigos? - Preguntó riendo hacia el público, a lo que el público respondió con risas

-¡En ese momento!- Blue tuvo que alzar su voz para que el público la escuchara hablar y se callara- En ese momento, comprendí lo importante que es elegir qué hacer con tu vida, poder escoger como vivirla y como terminarla- De pronto, el escenario se tornó más silencioso- Noah escogió salvar a su amigo y murió por eso, nosotros escogimos no matar a nuestros amigos y el Capitolio nos coronó por eso

-Sí, al presidente Greenmantle y a todos nosotros nos conmovieron- Dijo Caesar en conclusión- ¡Los ganadores de la septuagésima cuarta versión de los juegos del hambre! - Anunció para terminar la entrevista.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo han disfrutado! Si lo hicieron, hagánmelo saber!


End file.
